The funds requested for the Nonhuman Primate and Laboratory core are to support highly integrated clinical management and laboratory investigations to project leaders and individual investigators. The animal and laboratory core will purchase, house and care for the macaques used in the two projects (M. Orandle and C. Apetrei) supported by this core. The core will be responsible for the daily clinical care of nonhuman primates and procedures such as inoculating the animals with virus, blood draws, intestinal biopsies, etc. The laboratory component of the core will perform hematology and clinical chemistry on peripheral blood, flow cytometry for quantitation of lymphocyte cell types (CD3, CD4,CD8) and immunologic assays including quantitation of CD8 T Cell responses using tetramer technology and intracellular cytokine stain. The core will also perform routine bacterial cultures, SIV isolation and quantitation, and pathologic examination of all necropsies and biopsies performed on animals utilized in these studies.